The present invention relates to a network connection apparatus connected to network lines to relay data (packets and the like) and more particularly to reduction of power consumption.
Recently, the Internet is coming into indispensable existence in social activities as the lifeline in the same manner as water service, gas and electricity. With the indispensability of the Internet, the network is requested to realize the high reliability and the high availability at a low cost. On the other hand, the number of lines and the line speed are required to be increased in order to cope with increased traffic, although these requirements increase the power consumption of apparatuses.
As a reduction method of power consumption, JP-A-2000-232540, for example, discloses technique in which the fact that there is no off-hook state in facsimile is utilized to shift an operation mode to an energy saving mode.